Inevitable
by Andelin
Summary: "Have you forgotten what we had?" - "What did we have Harvey? I was your secretary for two years. We drank, we flirted, you left." - AU One Shot [Set after their time at the DA's office]


**A/N This one shot is very AU and probably won't be everyone's cup of tea. I will never understand where the idea came from, I only know that I wasn't able to let it go. This thing took me a year to write and while I tried to ignore it from time to time, it never wanted to leave my head. It is not perfect and it won't ever be, but I have to send it out into the world now if I ever want to be able to start something new. **

**A big thank you to Stefanie for reading over it and giving me valuable feedback and Heather for putting up with all my complaining and moaning and for making me a better writer. Thank you for letting me loose on your creations and for being the best sister from another mister that a girl can ask for. **

**Please all head over to read Heather's (hjlbsw) wonderful story 'Labor of Love' once you are done with mine. You won't regret it for a minute.**

_~oOo~_

**It might take a few paragraphs until you grasp the situation we find ourselves in with this story, just keep on reading ;) **

* * *

_**Inevitable**_

_[Boston - September 2009]_

With every new guest entering the restaurant, Donna's anxiety grew. She wiped her clammy hands on her white dress again and tried to regulate her breathing. While tomorrow would be an exciting day, she knew that it was not anticipation she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was scared of seeing _him_. Being in his presence after all this time. She never had the chance to thank him. For the two years she got to spend at his desk and for him unintentionally introducing her to her husband-to-be.

The door opened again, a warm breeze making its way into the building and bringing more relatives with it.

"Nick. Sophie. I'm so happy you could come." Donna greeted her cousin and his wife with a hug. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the baby carrier Nick was holding. For the first time that evening, her smile was an honest one.

"My favorite little person. Hi, Annie."

Donna crouched down, taking the little girl's hand into her own. Like a true Paulsen, her baby cousin had unruly ginger curls but inherited her mother's clear blue eyes.

"Can I take her out? I'm in desperate need of some cuddles," she asked.

They willingly agreed and a few seconds later, Donna was holding the newborn in her arms.

Tears sprang to her eyes. This was what was missing from her life. She knew it. All the acting roles in the world or successful evenings at the restaurant couldn't make up for this. Nick and Sophie excused themselves to find their seats and left Donna with their daughter by the door.

"You are the best thing about this day. You really are."

Donna was holding the baby closer to her chest, swaying her from left to right.

She always wanted to be a mom. Even more, than she wanted to be an actress. They had tried to have a baby for almost two years now. Every doctor's appointment made her hope die further and her fiancé's breathing became easier. She realized early into their engagement that he only proposed to make her happy. He loved her with all his heart, but he didn't see himself as a family man. His world revolved around her and his job. That was all he needed to be happy.

"I should call my brother more often it seems."

Donna's head shot up. She did not hear the door opening again. Her breathing stopped and her whole body stiffened.

"Harvey."

"Donna."

Her future brother-in-law seemed not to sense her unease as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting. He focused his eyes on the baby, asleep in Donna's arms. With a twinkle in his eyes, he stroked the newborn's cheek lovingly.

"Had I known, I would have come here sooner. Congratulations."

A feeling of panic built up in Donna's stomach. She swallowed her panic but lowered her eyes to the baby again.

"She is my cousin's. I'm just keeping her as a buffer for awkward conversations."

She decided not to point out that theirs is the only awkward one so far.

"That explains the hair. She suits you. Ever thought of having one yourself?

He blatantly studied her body in the tight dress she was wearing.

"It's not in the cards for me."

It came out harsher than she intended to, but at least it made Harvey close the topic.

"This place looks amazing," he looked around, studying his brother's restaurant.

Even though it had been open for almost three years now, Harvey had never set foot in it before. He recognized Donna's style in every design feature and for some reason, it made him proud. He had nothing to do with her success but he had always known that she was better than the DA's office.

Donna just smiled politely. She was relieved when Annie started to wake up and she had an excuse to seek out her cousin. She wanted to escape this situation as soon as possible.

"I'm going to take her back to her mother. Have a great evening, Harvey."

She rushed off before Harvey had the chance to say one more word. Flabbergasted, he stared after her. This was not the happy and confident Donna he remembered and it worried him.

_~oOo~_

Throughout the whole evening, Harvey kept a close eye on his former secretary. She chatted, she laughed, she charmed everyone but it was all fake. Her laugh was missing the almost snort at the end and her eyes were dull without their usual twinkle.

He talked to his brother at one point and hoped for some insight into their issues, but Marcus seemed as cheery and unburdened as ever.

Because he never RSVP'd for the rehearsal dinner, Harvey got stuck at a table far away from the bride and groom-to-be. In the end, he did not mind, because it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch them interact. His opinion might have been prejudiced and what did he know about love, but the couple didn't seem to gravitate to each other. Not like he and Donna did in their months together. It even seemed like Marcus was spending more time talking to their old neighbor Kate than to his fiancée.

At the head table, Donna barely managed to eat one bite the whole evening. She could feel Harvey's gaze on her during dinner and she did her best to appear normal in front of Marcus and her family but she feared she was failing. She was grateful when the last course was served and she could keep busy dancing with her fiancé.

"Is this what you thought it would be?"

Marcus' question threw her. It couldn't be more innocent. After all, he could be asking about the decoration, the meal, or the time with their families. But the look in his eyes left no room for interpretation. He meant them.

Donna didn't reply.

The first song had barely finished when Harvey made his way over to the couple. The silver tie he was wearing earlier heedlessly thrown aside, the top two buttons of his dress shirt open.

"Can I cut in?"

Donna looked at him in shock. He could not be serious.

Not feeling the tension between the lawyer and his former secretary, Marcus sighed in relief.

"Aww, bro. I have been waiting all night for you to dance with me. Donna, you don't mind, do you?"

Marcus' joke fell on deaf ears. Harvey's intense stare never left Donna and it took everything in her to not meet his eyes.

"As little fun as that would be, dickhead, I actually came here for Donna."

"I thought you were the dickhead and I was the loser."

"You are both and I am neither."

"Moron."

"Do I have to put you into timeout?" Donna tried to stop the childish bickering. Getting caught in their brotherly ribbing was the last thing she needed today.

"He started it," her fiancé defended himself.

"I don't care who started it, I am the one who is ending it."

"I'm sorry, Babe." Marcus leaned in for a kiss and Donna turned her head, so his lips met her cheek instead. She didn't feel comfortable enough around Harvey to kiss in front of him. He had never been around them as a couple and too many things were still left unspoken between them.

Marcus placed Donna's hand into his brother's.

"She is all yours."

Harvey swallowed visibly at those words.

"I will take Aunt Maggie for a spin around the dancefloor in the meantime. Take care of my girl."

With one last friendly clap on his older brother's shoulder, Marcus vanished into the crowd.

"He is in a good mood."

"He is."

"He loves you."

"He does."

"Will you ever give me more than two-word answers?"

"Probably not."

Harvey chose to ignore her. He took her hand and put it on his shoulder while clasping her other with his right one. His left hand landed on her waist and he started to sway her where they stood.

"You know how to handle him. Like you did with me. I know you will make a great mom one day."

"Harvey, don't."

"What? The way you deal with Marcus who is basically still a kid and the way you looked after your baby cousin earlier. I'm always wondering why you guys don't have a litter of redheads running around yet."

"Harvey, stop, please."

Her pleading, teary-eyed look made him shut up.

"Can we please not talk and just get this over with?"

Harvey decided not to fight her and just continued to move her to the music. Not being able to keep her at arm's length any longer, he pulled her against his body. His left hand snuck around her waist to rest on the small of her back. The touch, a loving caress that made her body tremble. Donna's arm moved further around his shoulder and she rested her cheek near his collarbone. Her red mane was hiding her from the rest of the guests. She had not been held like this for a long time and for a few seconds, she allowed herself to pretend. Of what could have been. And maybe even of what should have been.

"You look like yourself, but you're somebody else - only it ain't on the surface," Harvey whispered to her.

Shocked, Donna pushed herself away from him again. "What did you just say to me?"

"It's the lyrics." His hand left her back to gesture to the air around them. "To the song."

Donna tried to listen to the music, but her heart was beating too loudly, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed air.

"I can - I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She fully pushed herself away from him and left the dining room as quickly as her heels and tight dress allowed her to.

Donna was glad that she knew every nook and cranny of the restaurant because the tears in her eyes kept her from seeing where she was going. A few seconds into her escape, she pushed through the kitchen doors, blindly making her way to the small courtyard that housed the trash cans.

She was not sure if she wanted to scream, cry or just run. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she feeling like this? She had a good thing going. A semi-successful career, a house, a man who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Why was she allowing him to rattle her like this?

"Are you happy?"

Of course, he had to follow her. She did not turn around, but put her head back and looked at the star-filled sky.

"I am getting married tomorrow. Of course, I am happy."

"Do you really think I don't know when you are lying, Donna?"

Harvey took a few cautious steps towards her. She dropped her head again, focusing her attention on the stone wall in front of her.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"You are marrying my brother. I just want to know if I should start reading up on divorce law in Massachusetts."

The undefined swirl inside Donna's head gave way to anger and outrage. She turned around and threw a murderous gaze towards her future brother-in-law.

"Real classy, Harvey. Thanks. Why did I even think for a second that you could actually care for someone other than yourself?"

"Geez, Donna. It was a joke," he tried to calm her down.

"Was it? Did you ever even approve of my relationship with Marcus? Is it so hard for you to be happy for us?"

He stalked towards her, forcing her to step back until her back hit the brick wall.

"You want me to be happy for you? Seriously? Have you forgotten what we had?"

His body was not touching hers, but he was close enough for their breaths to mingle in the cool September air.

"What did we have Harvey? I was your secretary for two years. We drank, we flirted, you left."

"We had more than that. Your apartment – the day we quit -"

Harvey let the words linger as if time would help her remember. As if she could ever forget.

How dare he brought this up the night before her wedding.

"You left the next morning. You left me. You didn't call and you didn't check up on me once. But do you know who did? Your brother. When you were probably out banging nameless blondes and brunettes and didn't take the time to call your family, Marcus reached out to me. You hadn't even told them that you left the DA's office three months earlier. They had to find out from your former secretary that you were back at your old firm. Who does that Harvey? I once thought you were a good man. In reality, you couldn't be more of a corporate asshole if you tried."

He took a step back from her words. Donna used the opportunity to push herself away from the wall and past him to make her way back to the party.

Harvey grabbed her arm just as she was about to reach for the door handle.

"I don't want you to think of me that way. I love my family."

"Do you really? I get that the relationship with your mom is strained. But your brother? Your dad? Where were you when Marcus got sick again? When we lost the one baby we were finally able to conceive? When we had to bury your dad?"

The words almost got stuck in Donna's throat. Gordon's passing was still too fresh in her mind. She loved his father like he was her own. The Specter Family was inconsolable after his death and she had to swallow her own grief to help them get through it.

"You miscarried? Marcus never told me."

Donna could see the compassion and hurt in Harvey's eyes, but she could not give it too much thought. If she wanted to get through this evening, she had to get as far away from him as possible. For now, that meant the other side of the courtyard.

"He probably learned that from his big brother: never talk about your feelings, never admit a weakness."

"Still -"

"Why are you even here?" Donna changed the topic. Harvey really was the last person she wanted to talk about her relationship problems with.

"Because you invited me?"

The look on her face made it obvious she was not in the mood for jokes.

"Because I had to see you."

"Why here? Why now? Do you want me to blow off the wedding and run away with you?"

It was meant as a joke, but his gaze made her knees go weak. He did not need to give her an answer, his eyes said it all.

"You can't be serious."

She had to be strong. She could not let him rule over her emotions like this.

"I got up this morning, had coffee, read the paper and when nothing else was able to distract me, I knew that I had to come here."

"This is our rehearsal dinner-"

"And I am the best man," he interrupted her. "I am supposed to be here anyway."

"You weren't even on time for the rehearsal."

"What is there to rehearse? I wait at the altar, you walk down the aisle and then you marry another man."

"You brother."

"My brother."

"Harvey, you haven't seen me in four years. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I lo -"

"NO!" Donna put her hand up in warning. "No. You do not get to say that! Not now. Not ever. I am going back inside and will pretend this conversation never happened."

She walked past Harvey to get back to the party when he grabbed her arm again and pulled her against his chest. Her conscience told her this was wrong, but her heart was louder and forced her to stay. Harvey softly lifted her chin and her eyes found his.

"I tried to forget you. All these girls were supposed to be a distraction. But it didn't work. They didn't work. They weren't you. No one is like you."

Harvey pulled her face closer, putting his forehead against hers. Pressing his eyes shut, he breathed her in. Donna followed suit, her fingers finding their way to the back of his neck. Her soft caress made his breathing stop and he pulled her closer until their bodies were as one. Her nose grazed his and his lips went in search of hers. Breathing light kisses on her cheek and jaw, he found her bottom lip and brought it between his own.

The sound of a plate crashing to the floor and subsequent cheering from inside the restaurant broke the spell between them and made the couple jump apart.

Donna took another step back and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You made your choice five years ago. And I made mine. Please leave."

She turned around and opened the back door that led to the kitchen.

"Donna," he called after her.

"Leave, Harvey."

The door slammed shut behind her.

_~oOo~_

The rest of the evening, Donna felt like she was underwater. Everything was hazy and muffled. She drank, she smiled, she stayed away from Harvey. And every time she saw him standing in the corner, his eyes set on her, she drank some more. At one point, when her laugh got too loud and way too fake, Marcus tried to take the champagne glass out of her hand. But she had enough of the Specter brothers dictating her life, so she just held on to the glass tighter and stayed away from her fiancé as well.

_~oOo~_

It felt like hours until the first guests started to leave. Donna was grateful for every hug she received, as they helped her keep steady on two feet. All the helpful tips for the coming night and the morning before her wedding made her nauseous. She did not really need help in that department, as the mix of champagne, wine, and shots of vodka were already making her want to puke. Right this moment, she did not want to think about her upcoming nuptials. She just wanted to get into her bed, pull the comforter over her head and slowly die.

When only the immediate family was left, it did not take long for Marcus to appear by her side with her coat in his hand.

"I think it's time for you to go home. I will finish up here and then I will see you in the morning."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Harvey?" he called his brother over. "Can you drive Donna home please?"

"No, he doesn't have to -"

"Oh yes, he does. You are way too drunk to make your own way home."

Marcus turned towards the lawyer and handed his keys over.

"I will see you at mom's house later?"

Harvey just nodded.

"Please look after her."

Donna wanted to continue arguing but knew it would lead to nothing. Grabbing her coat from Marcus, she stumbled out of the restaurant towards the vintage Aston Martin convertible.

"Most pretentious car in the lot. Of course," she mumbled loud enough for Harvey to hear.

He opened the door for her and while she managed to sit down, she did not have the strength or coordination to pull her legs into the car.

Harvey leaned against the side of the rental, silently laughing about her feeble attempts at getting her legs to cooperate.

Having seen enough, he bent down, carefully putting his hands around her bare legs and swung her feet inside the car. Once in the driver seat, he grabbed a bottle of water from the back for her and set off at the slowest pace possible.

His gaze was fixated on the road in front of him but he did not see the speed bump until it was too late. Even though he was going slower than allowed, the impact shook their bodies and Donna's stomach had enough. Without a word of warning, she leaned forward and threw up all over the floorboard.

Harvey pulled over and killed the engine.

"Do you feel better now?"

Donna groaned.

"I feel better than I deserve."

She took a sip of her water and spit it out next to the car.

Both stayed quiet for a while.

"He is a good man," Harvey broke the silence.

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry him otherwise."

Donna contemplated her next words carefully.

"Did you know that your mother thought I was cheating on you when I first started seeing Marcus? She pulled me aside one day and begged me not to make the same mistake she did. She was so worried for you, feared that me being with your brother would estrange you even further from your family. I don't think she ever forgave me for that."

"She knew that I loved you. That I still love you."

Donna just shook her head.

"You don't love me, Harvey. You love the thought of me. And you don't like losing. Especially not to your younger brother. You are not too different from Marcus in that aspect. He doesn't love me either. Not really. At least not the way he should. Our love is one of convenience and habit and mutual understanding. I was his link to a brother he loved too much and saw too little. I completed his picture of what a happy family should look like. It's not his fault. None of this is his fault. He doesn't know any better and I played right into his dreams and fantasies. But it's not right. It's not how it's supposed to be." She stopped herself before whispering "I should have told him sooner."

Harvey knew she did not want a reply. So he left her to her own thoughts and continued the drive through the night.

When he pulled into her driveway, she finally turned her body towards his.

"Will I regret this?"

Not knowing what scenario she was thinking of, he gave her the only answer he could.

"Maybe. But that shouldn't stop you from doing it."

Donna closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"Will you be there for him?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Every single day."

Pulling her head back, she stared into his eyes.

"Will I be alright?"

Harvey just nodded.

"You're a good man, Harvey Specter."

He handed her the house keys and watched her get out of the car.

Halfway up the steps, she turned around again.

"Do you want to come inside?"

_~oOo~_

**Epilogue**

Turning left to right, the white satin of her dress sparkled under the bright overhead light. Her own mother was attacking her with another layer of hairspray directed at her chignon while her future mother-in-law was tying the shoes of their flower girl Avery.

Donna took another look at herself in the full-body mirror. The dress, while beautiful, felt constraining and she was hardly able to breathe in it. Was it even appropriate for her to wear white? After everything that happened to get her here, she felt far from virginal and pure.

Feeling sick again, she pressed her hand against her stomach, shaking.

"It's just nerves," her mother pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be forgotten when you see your future husband waiting for you at the altar."

She knew it was not the nerves but that wasn't something she could tell her mom right now.

"How long until I have to be out there?" Did she have time to run to the bathroom and lose her breakfast?

"Have to be?" Her mom laughed. "You make it sound as if this is the worst day of your life. Yesterday you couldn't wait to be married. You are not getting cold feet, are you?"

She wanted to throw her mom a reassuring smile but she was too busy breathing through her mouth. No matter how much time she had left, she wouldn't be able to hold her food in until after the ceremony. She was the bride. They had to wait for her, right?

"Her feet are toasty warm," Lily weighed in, pulling Avery off the couch and setting her back on the floor. "It's just wedding day jitters. We all had them."

The little girl ran over to Donna and buried her hands in the nude tulle underlay peeking out of the front of her dress.

"You so pretty." She looked up to the tall redhead, a wide grin on her face.

"Not as pretty as you."

Donna carefully loosened the girl's grip on her dress and made her spin around so her skirt could fly.

"It's almost time." Lily handed the basket with the petals over to Avery before giving Donna a tight hug. "You will knock him dead."

With a final kiss on her cheek, her future mother-in-law and the flower girl made their way out of the room.

"You picked a good one, Sweetheart." Her mother took both of Donna's hands into her own and gave them a tight squeeze. "This man would move mountains for you and you will never want for anything. No other man has ever loved a woman the way he loves you and there is no one else I would want to give my daughter to."

Tears started to pool in Donna's eyes and her nausea increased. She pulled her hands out of her mother's grip and put one over her mouth, trying to hold the contents of her stomach in. Rushing to the en-suite bathroom, she threw up into the toilet. She had really hoped she would be over this by now, but it probably was some form of punishment. Payment for her sins.

Her mom handed her a bottle of water and after brushing her teeth and reapplying her lipstick, she was ready to go. She could do this. Nausea or not.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Her mother looked at her worried.

Straightening out her dress, Donna took a deep breath and put a reassuring smile on her face.

"Can you send in dad, please."

Without another word, her mom left the room and a few seconds later, her dad appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jim hugged his daughter, linked her right arm with his left one and they made their way to the venue.

"You look beautiful. He doesn't deserve you, you know that right?"

"You don't think anyone deserves me."

"Every father thinks like that. No one is good enough for your little girl." He winked at her.

They met up with Avery and the maid-of-honor outside the doors.

As soon as she stopped, the music set in and her maid of honor was walking down the aisle. Donna wouldn't get another chance to have a moment to herself. She wasn't supposed to be visible to the guests, but she promised her little flower girl that she would watch. She also couldn't wait anymore to catch a look at the altar and the two men standing there.

Once her friend reached the front, Jim sent Avery on her way.

"Don't forget to throw the flowers, Sweetheart."

Peaking through the open doorway, Donna couldn't hide her grin when the three-year-old picked a single petal and threw it as far as she could. She took very slow steps just as they had practiced and chose only the pink flowers out of the basket. Pink was her favorite color of the week and they should have known that any other petal would be disregarded. When there were no more pink flowers left, but still half of the aisle to walk, she looked up for the first time. Donna couldn't see her face, but she knew Avery well enough to know that the girl's face just lit up.

"Daddy," she yelled as she put eyes on her father who was waiting at the end of the aisle.

Dropping the basket, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and threw herself into her father's arms.

Donna wasn't able to catch his eyes, but she did hold the gaze of the man standing next to him.

Her future brother-in-law visibly swallowed when she started her walk down the aisle but he gave her a smile regardless.

She watched as her fiancé put their daughter down and followed her with his eyes as she toddled over to Lily and her baby cousin. Knowing Avery was in safe hands, she concentrated on the man waiting for her again. Had someone asked her the night of the rehearsal dinner if she could ever imagine herself walking down the aisle towards these two men, she would have laughed in their face. This scenario was unimaginable. How could that one night have changed her life forever?

_~oOo~_

"_You're a good man, Harvey Specter." _

_He handed her the house keys and watched her get out of the car. _

_Halfway up the steps, she turned around again. _

"_Do you want to come inside?"_

_In the dark, she couldn't read his face. _

"_Goodnight, Donna."_

_He turned the engine on and drove back to where they came from. _

_Fumbling with her keys, she unlocked the door and made her way straight into the kitchen. _

_Taking a water bottle out of the fridge, she sat down at the breakfast bar, taking a good look around. _

_From her position, she had a clear view of the living room and the sliding doors that led into the garden. She had designed the room with a family in mind. Large couches for snuggling up and tickle fests. Free space in the corner for a bouncer and playmat. And a garden big enough for a sandbox and swing set. She will miss this place. _

_No matter what the morning will bring, she won't be able to continue living here. Marcus and she had wonderful times here but it would always be a reminder of what will never be. _

_Finishing the water bottle in one go, Donna made her way upstairs. _

_A long and hot shower later, dressed in a tank top and sweat shorts, she moved from left to right in her bed, trying to find sleep. _

_Rolling over to Marcus' side of the bed, she inhaled the aftershave that still lingered on his pillow. The same scent that Harvey has been using when she first met him at the bar downtown. The one he always gifts his younger brother for Christmas. _

_She sat up with a start. For a moment she considered ripping the sheets from the bed but then thought better of it. _

_Slipping into a pair of sneakers, she grabbed her favorite cardigan from the hook by the door and called a cab. _

_All the way to Lily's house she tried to talk herself out of her decision but the peace she felt the moment she made her choice, convinced her it was the right thing to do. She couldn't face Marcus in the morning with the way things are now. _

_She paid the driver and quietly sneaked past Harvey's rental in the driveway. _

_All the lights in the house were off, but she knew which window was his. Collecting a few pebbles from the pathway, she threw them against the glass of the guest room window. _

_The first few tries were unsuccessful, but soon she knew exactly how to aim. The third tinkling sound must have gotten his attention because a light went on inside the room and the window opened. _

"_Donna? What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

_He took her in, the clear moonlight showcasing her bare legs and damp hair. _

"_Are you still drunk?" _

"_Possibly." _

_He laughs at her no-nonsense answer but stopped the moment he saw the desperation on her face. _

"_We really need to talk." _

_~oOo~_

She reached the end of the aisle and her father handed her over to her future husband.

"Take good care of her."

"Every single day."

The two men shook hands and her father sat down in the front row.

Leading her up the two steps in front of the altar, Donna took a moment to give her fiancé's brother a hug.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. You are so good for him and he is so good for you."

Donna gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned back to her husband-to-be.

He had the biggest smile on his face and took both of her hands into his.

"You look so beautiful."

It looked like his smile got even wider.

"You clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Specter."

"You ready for this?"

"I have always been ready."

Letting go of one of her hands, they both turned towards the officiant.

"Dearly Beloved, we have joined here today to share with Harvey and Donna an important moment in their lives. In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. As their friends and family, you have seen their trials and tribulations, held their hands and listened during the troubling times. Their path wasn't an easy one but they were willing to walk it, coming out stronger together. I have rarely seen a couple so in sync and perfect for each other's imperfections. Where one is weak, the other is strong and they are not shy of being honest with each other. Their love was one at first sight, eventually culminating in the birth of their daughter Avery. Today, they are taking the step to making their family official and to proclaim their love for each other in front of those dear to their hearts. Harvey and Donna have chosen to say a few words before their vows."

Harvey took both of Donna's hands again and gave her his famous crooked grin.

"Please excuse me if I fu -, if I mess this up, but I can't think clearly with you looking like this. You are so beautiful and I love you more every day."

Donna felt herself blush at his words.

"For a long time, I thought I built up the image of you in my head. You even called me out on it once, remember that? No one could be that perfect, but in my head you were. I put you on this pedestal and it kept me from ever committing to anyone else because no one could compete with you.

"After finally calling you mine, I quickly realized that you were far from perfect. You leave your shoes wherever you kicked them off, you always burn the eggs in the morning and you are always right. You don't think you are right, you are right. Every single time. Give a man a chance, please.

"I always had a thing for redheads and when this cute and confident one came up to me in a bar, I couldn't help but pursue her. Little did I know that I just met my match. My best friend. My forever person. I can't really tell when I fell in love with you. I think I just always have been. There was only you and while us standing here initially hurt a lot of people, I wouldn't change anything if given the chance."

He turned around to give his brother a quick smile.

"When I let you go, someone else was there to catch you. I needed to grow up and realize what I had lost while my brother always knew what he had found in you. I will never be able to thank him enough for holding on to you when I couldn't and for letting you be happy when it broke his heart. He is a better man than I am, but we both agree that I will be the best man for you.

"Donna, I promise you that I will always make it home for dinner, that I won't hog the blanket every night, that I won't forget to buy the milk and that I will be the best dad -."

They shared a knowing look and Donna gave him a subtle nod.

"The best dad I can be, not only to Avery but also to our little one on the way. I love you and I will always love you."

He put his hand on her stomach and Donna caught the teary-eyed look of her mother.

Her nausea most definitely didn't come from nerves. She wasn't nervous, as there was no place she would rather be than here next to Harvey, promising her life to him.

Dabbing her tears with a handkerchief, she cleared her throat and got ready to deliver her own vows.

"There was a time in my life where I thought being content was the same as being happy. That probably was the one time I was actually wrong in my life. So don't get used to it."

Harvey let out a laugh.

"Allowing yourself to be happy, is a choice. One that I wasn't willing to make for a long time. I had never thought that you would be the person to lead me down a different path in life. One through dark tunnels and over steep cliffs but the one that ends in eternal happiness. Our choices, our heartbreaks, our regrets, they all led us to this. And looking back, it all was worth it."

Just like Harvey, she moves her gaze over to Marcus for a moment.

"I was in a similar moment once before. I was ready to promise my life to someone who loved me with all his heart in the only way he knew how. I had the dress, the ring, the rehearsal the night before and then you came back into my life and I began to doubt. Would it be fair to give myself to someone when my heart belonged to someone else? We both agreed, that it wasn't and while our ending still came with heartache, it brought us all closer together as a family. Convenience isn't love. Not the soul-crushing, can't live without you love that we all deserve.

"Starting down this new path, I learned the importance of communication and I vow to you, that I will always tell you how I feel, that I will listen when you need to share and that I will make you talk about your feelings if you want to or not.

"I could have lived my life in a million different ways, but I am certain that every road would have brought me to this point in life. Standing here in front of you, promising to love and cherish you until we both take our last breath."

Harvey caught the tears that were flowing down Donna's cheeks with his thumbs.

Taking the rings from the officiant, he repeated the words that would bind him and Donna together forever.

"I, Harvey Reginald Specter, take you, Donna Roberta Paulsen, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad times, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Harvey took Donna's shaking hand and placed the white gold wedding band on her ring finger, giving it a kiss before smiling at her again.

"I, Donna Roberta Paulsen, take you, Harvey Reginald Specter, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad times, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Donna admired the classic and matte male version of her own wedding band before placing it on her husband's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The words hadn't even fully left the officiant's mouth when Harvey pulled Donna into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter."

The guests stood up and started clapping and cheering but Harvey wasn't willing to let his wife go. He had waited ten years for this moment and he would enjoy it to the fullest.

Eventually letting go of her, he raises their arms in victory.

The cheering got louder Donna could hear Marcus laughing behind them. She threw a quick look over to Katie Specter, her new sister-in-law, and their bouncing baby boy of 6 months.

Getting here wasn't easy, but it was worth climbing every mountain.

She held out her hand towards Avery, who quickly came running towards her mother. With their daughter by their sides, Donna and Harvey made their way down the aisle. While a shower of confetti rained down on them, Harvey leaned over to his wife.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Mrs. Specter?"

Donna laughed at him.

"Not in the last three minutes."

Harvey gave her another kiss.

"It's about time then."

They have reached the end of the aisle and the door to the hall fell shut behind them. For a minute it would be just the three of them. The new Specter Family.

Harvey picked up Avery and pulled Donna into his other side before placing a kiss on her temple. Looking into her eyes, he said the words he wanted to save for this moment.

"Meeting you was chance. Falling in love with you was beyond my control. Spending the rest of my life with you was inevitable."


End file.
